Drawn to Life
by xXKaminari-TsubasaXx
Summary: I've never liked cliches, they just weren't my thing. That is, until I draw the Fullmetal Alchemist characters and they start talking to me! Oh well, at least I'll be able to screw with Ed and Envy. Looks like that universe will never be the same.
1. The Cliches of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Okay, This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, and this chapter will be just to introduce the character, so it will be short and a little bit boring *sweatdrop***

**Oh well, enjoy~**

**Drawn to Life**

**The Cliches of life**

You know, I always did hate cliches .

You know, how you read those fanfictions about girls falling into some anime universe, somehow managing to survive, and falling in love with some cute guy.

Yeah, those kinds of cliches.

Now, I'm not the kid of girl that is the main character of a story. I'm not really pretty (not that I'm ugly), I don't have a flat chest (which seems to be a common factor), I'm not unbelievably kind or naive, and I don't have a tragic past (another common factor).

In fact, I'm kind of like the character that would be the main character's best friend. I'm not loud or outspoken, I'm pretty reserved and like to think before I act (but I have my spazzy moments). I tend to give fairly good advice, am pretty confident with myself, and always seems to be lost in a daydream......

Anyway, I would be the weird, anime obsessed, best friend that the main character depends on and observes from the background. No, I'm not being harsh on myself, that's just what I'd be characterized as.

Sure, I'd like to be that spunky heroine everybody loves and find true love after vanquishing some arch foe (or getting them to fall for her), but I don't think I could ever find the heart to change myself into something I'm not. I've never been one for conforming.

After all, heroines are either strong or weak, I'm neither. I've been seen as the strong best friend when I stand next to mine, but I have trouble being mean to people, I don't really think many people hate me. I usually keep my snide comments to myself and save my sarcasm for my friends.

I am not romantic, at all. Sure I want to fall in love someday, every girl does. I just can't take any romance novel or fairytale seriously. Whenever I see those Full Moon (Twilight) commercials and Edward telling Bella he's leaving her forever, I burst out laughing. Someone could be _dying_ in the room and I would still laugh. As for fairytales, well, let's just say my mom told me I never believed in old Saint Nick, and only ever watched Hercules and Mulan instead of the Disney princess stories.

I suppose you're wondering why I'm rambling like this. Well, my life is about to turn into one big cliche- with the slight glitch that I am not fit for a leading role.

Well, whatever force is making my life into one of these cliches better watch out, I'm not taking this lying down. I'm doing what I do best- being anticlimactic and not doing what you should do in these types of situations.

I'm taking the cliché out of this.

Though I'm going to eventually to learn that _any_one can be a leading role in their own way, the best friend _ can_ kick ass after all, and all those other mushy lessons. Who knows, I might even learn to like cliches.

But I don't know that yet, I don't have a clue about _anything_ yet.

All I know is that I'm going to try to draw the Fullmetal Alchemist characters for the first time.

**Okay, I know that was boring, but the next one will be when the story actually starts, look forward to it!**

**R&R~**


	2. Pissed off Pictures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Pissed off Pictures and Transmutation Circles**

I smiled down happily at the artistic masterpiece I had created. The Mona Lisa didn't have shit on this.

…......Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but Fullmetal Alchemist is pretty flipping awesome.

I had always liked drawing different anime, but this was the first time I had ever drawn any of the Fullmetal Alchemist peeps. I had also decided to draw them all in one picture. You know, Envy and Ed trying to kill each other, Winry in all her wrench-throwing glory, Al nearly suffocating a cat, Riza shooting at the famed flame-alchemist, and the rest of the "death to humans" homunculi.

I sat back in my seat and happily observed my work. It had taken me _forever_ to draw this. In other words, three hours. This may not seem very long, or outrageously long to you, but for me, it was pretty freaking long. This picture was definitely going up on my wall.

My stomach growled, and that reminded me that I had skipped lunch in order to not interrupt my flow of artistic juices.

I pushed back from my desk and began walking for the door.

"Hey, where're you going?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked around the room. I faintly recognized the voice, but it definitely didn't belong to someone I talked to often- or should be in my house.

I didn't see anyone though.

I was about to keep walking and brush it off as paranoia, (It seems to be a reoccurring problem) before I heard something else.

"Awe, don't want her to leave Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

"WHO IS SO SMALL THAT ANTS COULD STEP ON HIM?!"

Okay, so I defiantly knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist was on somewhere, but I thought that didn't come on American TV channels?

"You stupid human, just turn you ass around."

Despite that _lovely_ invitation, I had the desire to not turn around. Weird, right?

I turned around anyway, for the sake of finding who the hell was in my house and sounded like Envy. You know what I found?

Yeah, my newly created picture had all of the chibi characters staring at me, with various degrees of expressions.

"Well..." drawled Envy with a cruel sneer.

I'm going to erase him when my life starts making sense again.

"Oh, my drawing is talking to me. That's nice," and with that I turned on my heel and started walking to my door.

Yes, my reaction is completely abnormal, but, I didn't have many choices. I always promised myself I wouldn't do that whole "it's a dream" thing, since I was clearly awake, running around and screaming like an idiot would accomplish nothing, and I didn't have any matches on hand.

So, as you can see, walking away was the best option!

"Hey, where the hell are you going?!" apparently Edward Elric decided to start talking to me again.

I ignored to shorter than ever midget (ha, he would kill me for that), and reached for the door. The next thing I knew, a blue light flashed, and nearly blinded me.

I pulled my hand back to shield my eyes, and when the light stopped, I found that the door had melded into the wall.

I gaped at this and couldn't believe that happened, despite the whole "drawings talking to me" thing.

"That's messed up," finally came out of my mouth, and was met by laughter from whom I assume was the homunculi.

I stomped back to the damned picture and demanded, "What the hell is happening?!"

"What happened to miss "Calm and cool"?" sneered Envy.

"I made you, somehow, damn it! Obey me!" I demanded, finally having enough of this insanity.

I mean, seriously? This is the kind of things I read I fanfictions. This is _completely_ unrealistic, and when I face the facts, would not happen to me. Sure, I always thought it would be cool to have something anime-related happen to me, but I wasn't desperate. Nothing disastrous had ever happened in my life, so I was perfectly fine with staying with my family and friends. How did the picture even come to life in the first place?!

"Don't flatter yourself, you didn't "make" us yourself," said Envy, obviously pissed from my last comment.

Then, I'm pretty sure a little bit of my soul up and left me.

He _stepped_ out of the page, so now I was looking at a little 3D Envy.

Delightful.

Not only that, but the others followed his example.

"Is this okay brother? She seems pretty surprised," said Al, my new favorite, in a worried voice.

"She's fine Al, don't worry yourself," said Mr. Napoleon complex himself.

"Hm, you're even shorter than usual Fullmetal," smirked Roy.

That, of course, started a fight between those two, which was broken up by Riza shooting at them both, and Winry maiming Ed with her Wrench of Doom.

The homunculi did their thing, and seemed to observe their surroundings- well except Gluttony who was trying to eat my pencil.

I watched this all with a morbid curiosity, and the feeling that I was watching this through someone else's eyes. I guess it still hadn't sunk in that this was really was happening; to me of all people!

I mean I have like half of the good guys here, and six homunculi- shit, where's Envy?.

"Where did Envy go?" I asked out loud. This seemed to stop the drawing's conversation and make them look around.

After a couple seconds, Winry answered, "he's over there."

I was confused to see that she was pointing **under **the desk, and bent down to look.

"Hey you little shit!" I growled and plucked Envy from under the desk, where he had been scratching the varnish off.

"That's a new desk!" I reprimanded. Homicidal killer or not, he was two inches tall.

I could take him.

"Let me go, Bitch! Look under the damned desk while you're at it!" growled a thrashing Envy back, hating me more than he did before.

At first he hated me because I was a stupid human, now it's personal. Lovely!

While keeping a firm hold on Envy in one hand, I looked under the desk again, and gasped at what I saw.

A transmutation circle had been carved into it, hidden previously by the varnish.

After staring at it dumbly for a while, I stood back up slowly and placed a still pissed, but smug Envy back down on the table. I backed away a step or two, acting like the whole room was a bomb itself.

"I know it's weird that a transmutation circle was carved into it, especially since it's an antique, but what does that have to do with anything?" I said, trying to piece things together.

I mean, there's a theory that alchemy was in this universe way back when, but what would a transmutation circle be doing on the desk? It's about as old as my house, which is admittedly pretty old, but........

"You're house is pretty old isn't it?" asked Roy seriously. Which is pretty crappy since I was just thinking about it.

"Yeah," I answered cautiously.

Looks of of pity, indifference, and sadistic glee were sent in my direction, and truth be told, it scared the shit out of me.

"What would you say if I told you that this whole room had a huge transmutation circle carved into it?" cooed Envy, one of the drawings who gave me the sadistic glee look.

"Bullshit," I said.

As is on queue, the room began to glow blue. I was panicked enough when that happened, but downright terrified when it turned an ominous purple.

I didn't want to turn around, I really didn't because I knew what I would see, but some force that was so much stronger than my will seemed to force my head to turn around, and my whole body turned soon after.

I stood before the gate.

But I didn't commit human transmutation! I even said it out loud. I hated how my voice shook, and was so pleading.

My weak argument was only met by cruel laughter, as the gate opened and let it's disgusting tentacles slid through.

My body all the sudden went into survival mode, and though I didn't have anywhere to run, I tried to fight back.

As the tentacles came towards me, I kicked and punched them with all my might, though it didn't do much.

When I felt something wrap around my wrist, I bit it in order to make it let go, despite the bile that rose in my throat.

Biting worked all of two times, seeing was the Gate wasn't probably used to people biting its tentacles, but I was soon overwhelmed.

A tentacle soon had each of my wrists and ankles, and I couldn't dislodge them no matter how much I tried.

"Let me go, damn you! LET ME THE HELL GO!" I cried and thrashed.

Where were my parents? Where was anyone? Surely someone had to come to help me, this wasn't just something to be ignored- could be ignored! I never was the one that needed protecting, but I needed help! Help!

My silent cries were met with only a last tentacle wrapping around my eyes, and being pulled towards the gate. As I moved closer I felt my hands and feet being ripped off, and for some cruel reason, I could see through the tentacle.

I saw the gate so close, and a mocking smile beaming at me, I saw my appendages being slowly ripped off, and I didn't see the help that should have come.

As the gates started to close on me, my mind all the sudden went into excruciating pain.

"_I have to bring him back, he can't be gone!"_

_His smile, his laugh, his eyes._

"_No, I'll bring him back no matter what!"_

_But it all wet wrong, so terribly wrong._

"_A deal!"_

_Such hollow sky blue eyes, what happened?_

The haunting blue eyes were the last thing I saw as I mercifully went unconscious.


	3. Hospital Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Hospital Blues**

I had decided a long time ago that if my life had ever started to turn into a cliché, I would fix it. In the case of falling into an anime, I would avoid main characters and things of that nature. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I don't think many cliches about falling into the Fullmetal Alchemist world start with the main character being immobilized and staring into the sky.

Hm, that cloud looks like a duck, and that one looks like a kunai knife from Naruto. I wonder if I'll ever read any manga or watch anime again. In fact, I wonder if I'll ever be able to draw again, you know, with the lack of hands it might make it hard........

Yes, my priorities are, in fact, screwed up right now. I think the shock of my drawing coming to life, going through the gate, losing my hands and feet, and the mind numbing pain might have something to do with it.

Maybe.

So, yeah. I'm laying on a hill located somewhere in -most likely- Amestris, bleeding to death, unable to get up, and too out of it to think to call for help.

Now, what would the spunky heroine of a fanfiction do?

A. Magically get through the pain and walk to a town

B. Have Ed and Al magically happen to cross her path and save her

C. Have Envy magically cross her path, have a change in heart about humans, and save her

D. Some kind patron, that happens to be an automail mechanic, magically finds her and takes her in

E. All of the magically above

They could work, if only I believed in magic.........

"Lewis! I think I see someone over there!"

…......I believe! I believe in magic! Lets' hear it for option D!

"Dear Lord, what happened to her?!" I heard the same female voice gasp.

"Miss, are you still with us?" I felt some one lift my head, and was soon looking at an older man (maybe in his late forties to early fifties) with salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes.

"As surely as you're invading my personal bubble," I mumbled. I didn't mean to be rude, my sarcastic thoughts just happens to slip out when I'm not in the best of moods.

The old man, whom I'm assuming is Lewis if my hearing isn't failing too, chuckled and said, "She's okay for now Martha, but we better be getting her to the hospital."

He then picked me up and walked me over to his wife, who had graying blond hair and blue eyes, "Let's hurry and get the poor dear there. My goodness! What could have caused these wounds?! Her hands and feet and neatly cleaved off!"

Okay, I don't know how that old lady could've said that last sentence without vomiting, but I'm not fairing so well.

"Noooo (yes, I did drag that word out), don't take me to the hospital, they have shots, and needles, and crap there," I whined.

Lewis looked down at me and gave a small chuckle, "I won't let anyone put any needles in you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully, as my vision started blurring.

"As long as your conscience."

I do not like Lewis.

I sighed and looked back up at the sky as I started getting black dots in my vision. I saw a bird flutter about the big blue dome, I think it was a swift. Swifts are my favorite birds, maybe it's a good omen. I started to completely loose conscientiousness as I took one last lingering look at that big blue sky.

* * *

I woke up with the most uncomfortable feeling that I was somewhere that I did not like. I turned my head side to side and saw that I was in a room that was completely white, and did not deviate from that unfashionable color scheme.

It took me a minute or two, because my mind was a bit foggy for some reason, to figure out that I was in a hospital. Why the hell was I in a hospital? I bet it was my friends' fault, they always get me into dangerous situations.

I reached my hand up to scratch my head, but what I felt when it finally got up there was most definitely not my hand.

It took all my will power to not scream bloody murder when I realized my hand had been replaced with a cleanly cut stub.

Right after that realization, everything that happened came racing back to me. Holy crap, I can't walk or anything! I was an invalid.

I was startled when I heard a whimpering noise. I looked around the room, only to find that it came from myself. I was crying, probably going to be bawling soon. Crying doesn't fix anything, and I always hated it when the main characters cried instead of doing anything, but I'll let myself cry this once. This once and no more.

For the next ten minutes I cried my eyes out. I cried harder than I probably ever have. I cried for my missing appendages, for my friends and family, and for my ruin of a life. I probably would have continued crying if it wasn't for someone coughing, you know, like what some people do when they're trying to get your attention.

I looked up and saw who I assume was the doctor. I tried calming down and covered up my sobs by making them sound like coughs. I brought my arm up and whipped my tears off my face. See, arms are just as efficient as hands, who needs them?!

My attempt to cheer myself up nearly made me burst out crying again, but I composed myself and looked at the doctor, "Yes?"

The doctor cleared his throat, acted like I wasn't just crying my heart out (which I am eternally grateful for), and said, "I'm happy to see you're awake. You had lost a significant amount of blood from your wounds, and we had to put you on an IV," I flinched at this part and he seemed to notice, "Mr. Lament said to get the IV out of you before you woke up, and as you can see, we did."

I put together the clues and figured out Lewis was Mr. Lament. Hm, so he did keep his promise after all.

I nodded to let know he could continue. "So, miss- oh, it appears we don't have a name. What's your name miss?"

I was about to say my name, when I hesitated. Didn't I read some fic about the bad guys coming to our world and figuring out the main character's family by their name? Well, this isn't like many fanfictions I've read, but better safe than sorry.

"Swift Black," I said. No relation to Jacob Black, by the way. The first name came from the swift bird I saw before I fainted, and the last, well, was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Well, miss Black, do you know how you got your wounds?" asked doctor nosy.

I had an answer ready from years of reading fanfictions, "I'm not really sure, my memory is really fuzzy. Do you know what could have caused them?"

I'm not the best actress out there, but I could play the poor, confused, teenager pretty well right now.

The doctor shook his head and said, "I've never seen anything like it. As for treatments, I would suggest getting automail if you could."

I nodded to this, I would love to not, because it's pretty obvious that would be the next step to do, but I couldn't just be an invalid the rest of my life.

"The bathroom is the door to you left, you can go there and get dressed-" he stopped and looked as if he just realized something.

Though I didn't feel like it, I smiled kindly, "Have someone get me there, and I can manage on my own. Don't bother arguing, because I won't accept help. By the way, doctor, how long have I been here?"

"A week," he said.

I was flabbergasted at how long I had been out, but figured I was lucky to wake up after losing so much blood.

I nodded again, and doctor whats-his-face (he never gave his name, rude much?) called a nurse to help me to the bathroom.

I hated having to be helped like this, but I figured they wouldn't let me crawl there. The nurse settled me on a chair she had brought into the bathroom, asked if I was sure I didn't want help, to which I responded with a curt "yes", left my clothes in the room, and vacated the premises.

"I hate my life," I mumbled as I looked in the mirror.

At least I hadn't change. I still had my light brown skin, an athletic build body, curly light and dark brown hair, blue and black glasses, violet eyes-

What?! Since when did I get violet eyes?!

I examined my face up close in the mirror and focused on my eyes. Yep, they were definitely violet. Something about that bugged me though. Did violet eyes have any meaning here?

"Think about that later, figure out how to put your clothes out now," I said out loud to myself and turned to my mercifully unfolded clothes,

I had my dark wash boot cut jeans, black leather belt with silver studs, purple tank top, white slightly see-through shirt that said "art and beauty" with a clover behind the words, my beret that I always wore when I was going to do a particularly long artistic endeavorer, and favorite purple high top converse that I had sewn lightning stripes into (though the good Lord knows why the gave me shoes).

You could see washed out blood on the pants and shoes, but luckily the shirt was short sleeved so the blood didn't run down there.

After a good hour of struggling, I had managed to get on my shirt and tank top. I finally relented in my stubbornness and called the nurse, who seemed to be waiting right outside my door, to help me with the rest of my clothes.

I could tell that she wanted to ask where I acquired such odd clothing, but was polite enough not too. I wasn't about to offer an explanation anyway, so the only time we actually talked to each other was when she asked how I wanted my hair done.

"A high ponytail with bangs framing my face, please," I answered.

"Your hair is very nice," The nurse complimented.

"Thanks, I like yours too," I complimented back.

"Thanks, you should really do your hair-" the nurse stopped mid-sentence and went silent.

I let out a silent sigh and didn't bother to start up another conversation. Was this how I was going to spend the rest of my life? People awkwardly stopping in the middle of sentences because they didn't want to hurt my feelings? I know how Ed feels now. I guess you can never really appreciate how difficult something is until you experience it.

After the nurse finished, she helped me back to the hospital bed and put my now useless shoes next the bed.

"You have a visitor that has been waiting for you to finish," she informed me and left.

Mr Lament, A.K.A Lewis, entered the room and stood in front of me. "I'm happy to see you didn't end up dying. Wouldn't want blood on my hands, you know," he said casually.

I smiled and said, "don't worry, it'll take more than losing a few appendages to kill me."

He laughed uproariously and said, "that a girl."

I laughed too. He would never realize how grateful I was for someone who would talk to me normally. I took Mr. Lewis Lament off my "don't like" list and added him to the "people to keep alive when I rule the world" list.

Once he sobered up, he said, "Do you have a home miss Swift?"

Looks like he got my fake name from doctor blabbermouth. "Yes," I said back, probably a tad to quickly.

From the look on Mr. Lament's face, he caught my lie. "Well, until your family shows up, you can stay with me and the Mrs.. We'll also get you some automail so you don't have to sit around for the rest of your life."

I was shocked speechless after his offer. Aren't people only this nice in fanfictions? "I couldn't possibly take your offer," I said while shaking my head.

He laughed again and said, "don't worry my dear, I know a couple of automail mechanics," he lifted up his right pant leg to reveal an automail leg, "and they owe me a couple of favors."

I was, once again, shocked speechless, so he took the opportunity to keep talking, "since you haven't lost your whole arm or leg, the recovery time that it should take for you to get back on your feet should be about 1-1 ½ years."

I took all this in and nodded, "Okay, until my family shows up, I will happily take your offer Mr. Lament. You can also forget that year to year and a half crap, I'll be up and running in six months."

Mr. Lament laughed again and said, "That's the spirit! Now let's get you out of here. I have the feeling you're not particularly fond of hospitals."

I nodded in earnest and hopped off the bed-

-Thus making me land on the floor since I am without anything to help me stand.

My new guardian was laughing louder than ever, and making hospital personnel glanced curiously in the open door and mutter about whether or not he himself should be in a hospital.

This is going to be a long six months.

* * *

**Okay, after about one more chapter the action will start kicking in, so be patient!**

**R&R~**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Warning: The beginning may be boring. It overviews the year, but you can skim through it until you see them start talking again, if you really can't handle it :)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Revelations**

_Twelve Months Later_

Here's a fact: Determination gets you no where fast.

It took me eleven months to control my automail, and I spent the last month helping out around the Lament's general store and household.

I guess I'll tell you what's been happening in this last year first.

Well, it turns out I'm in this town that marks a fairly close half way point between Resembool and Rush Valley, it being slightly closer to Resembool. It's called Riverstone, because they get most of their electricity from watermills (the city has a huge river partially surrounding it). I've never heard of it, but it's not like I know all of Amestris, only what was in the Fullmetal Alchemist series.

The Lament's have a business running with -you guessed it- the Rockbells where they get the equipment the Rockbells need from Rush Valley and deliver it to Resembool. Mr. Lament usually does this alone, while Mrs. Lament handles the general store- their main income.

Mr. Lament had known Pinako for a while, so apparently he's been doing this delivery service for a while. Mr. Lament had told me that he had lost his leg when there was a fire at a friend's house and he tried to help his friend's family get out (they really need firemen here), but on the way out a support beam collapsed and fell on his leg. They were able to get him out, but his leg was burned and mangled beyond repair. Lucky for him, the Rockbells were more then happy to give him an automail one.

Well, I didn't get my nice automail making pedestrians, but I got the next best thing.

About a week after I had been taken out of the hospital, Mr. Lament told me we would be heading down to Resembool in the next week. I was a little leery about meeting Winry and Pinako, because I still didn't want to interact with any main characters, but I digressed. I had to get automail, so I might as well get it from the best.

When I arrived, Winry was all wrenches and sunshine, and I have to say, when she's not nailing Ed in the head with a hammer she's pretty nice. Odd, but nice. I think Pinako might have thought I had done the same thing as Ed and Al when she saw how neatly my appendages were cut, but didn't comment on it.

After a couple hours of pleasant chatting, we got down to business. Truthfully, I was scared as hell. I had seen how painful it was to reattach limbs, and I don't think I have nearly as much pain tolerance as Ed, so I guessed I could only hope it wasn't as painful as reattaching the whole limb.

I passed out after they finished connecting my second hand. I'm not sure what was more painful, getting my limbs ripped off or reattached. I just hope I don't do anything stupid to break them again.

We stayed about three days after that, in which I spent most of my time with Winry. She spent a lot of time telling me about her friends, Ed and Al, and she always seemed pleased when I took interest about hearing about them. I wouldn't say it was boring though, I knew generally all the boys' past and future, but it was nice to hear the stories about their childhood, since we didn't get a ton (some, but not a lot) of that from the anime.

I saw Winry and Pinako one more time during the year, when Mr. Lament went to go deliver some equipment they needed and I got an automail check-up. I was proud to say I didn't get wrenched.

As soon as I had gotten my automail, I began attempting to use it. I was an utter failure. It felt so weird to have to depend on something, but not being able to feel it. I got discouraged a lot, because it felt like I should be able to move my limbs- even if they weren't technically mine anymore.

While that was a constant struggle everyday, I had to do something else, to keep my mind off things. I ended up reading books about alchemy. Yes, I know, I probably shouldn't have, but really, it was about the only interesting book I could find. Their fantasy books were seriously lacking, and manga hadn't even been invented yet. That wasn't the only reason though, I was hoping I might find something on the gate coming without being summoned, though I hadn't had any luck.

Other than that, I thought a lot. Something I thought about was something he showed me as soon as I got to their home. It was a sketchbook, my sketchbook, in fact. He said it was lying next to me in the grass when he had found me.

Apparently, the gate had decided to take that too. The picture of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast was still in it (the only one, in fact. I had decided to use a new sketchbook when I drew it), but they weren't in the same position I drew them in. They were all lined up across the page, with the last look of pity, indifference, or sadistic glee they had on when they were 3D.

My first impulse was to throw it out, but I decided to keep it, because it might be important. I'm happy I had decided to keep it, because a week or two I after I got my automail, I decided to look at it again, out of boredom. Winry and Pinako had changed their facial expression. Winry was now beaming at me and Pinako seemed to look somewhat suspicious, if not indifferent.

After rubbing my eyes and checking my glasses to make sure they weren't smudged, I began somewhat freaking out. I thought it might have been a sign that they might come to life again, and that the gate might come soon after- and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

After about an hour of nothing happening, I figured that wasn't the case and started to think about what it could be. When I figured it out (which took a substantial amount of time) I felt like hitting myself. Winry and Pinako were the only ones who I had met, so I figured the chibi versions of them displayed how they felt about me.

Let's just hope at least the homunculi don't change. I have the feeling that real Envy won't like me much more than chibi Envy.

The homunculi lead me to another one of my revelations: my eyes. Homunculi have violet eyes, I have violet eyes, that just does doesn't bode well. I can tell you this though, I am no homonculus. If I was, automail wouldn't be a problem, now would it? I'd just generate a couple limbs. The eyes though, I knew were going to be a problem, but I figured it wouldn't matter much as long as I stayed away from the army and homunculi themselves, which I planned on doing anyway.

The next of the matters I pondered throughout my time would be why the hell the gate even appeared in the first place. I know it has something to do with the transmutation circles in my house -another thing I don't get- but why did it react on its own? How did the little Envy even _know _about it in the first place? He's a _drawing_ for God's sake!

Why did the gate even take me? That equivalent exchange crap says I need something in return for loosing my feet and hands- which was more than Ed lost. I only got some violet eyes in return, and I somehow doubt that's even worth a hand.

I guess that brings me to the strange vision I had before I blacked out. The person whose thoughts, or words, I'm not quite sure, I was hearing sounded female. I can come to the conclusion she committed human transmutation from her desperation to bring whoever back, but what deal was she talking about? Can you even make deals with the gate?

I can also figure she saw whoever the guy was, but he was either a homonculus or that.........thing you get when you commit human transmutation. I don't think it was that bloody thing you get though, because she only seemed worried about the eyes. She said sky blue though, and like I said before, don't homonculus have violet eyes?

I sighed in my reverie of the last year as I finished sweeping up the house. "I see you have a good grasp of that automail now. It's nice to see that your not falling over yourself anymore."

I looked up to see Mr. Lament smiling from the door frame. I smiled back and said somewhat bitterly, "Yeah, but I didn't exactly get it in the six months I had planned."

Mr. Lament laughed, as I learned he often did, and said, "At least you got it! Too bad your grasp on automail didn't come with alchemy!" he said while laughing harder.

I scowled and anime sweatdropped (I totally freaked out when I first did that) as I glared at him. I tried alchemy a couple days after I finally completely controlled my automail, because, honestly, who wouldn't? Don't listen to fanfictions, you don't get fabulous alchemy powers when you cross the gate.

I suck. Hard.

I can preform it without a circle though, because I _did _see The Truth. I thought they stuff information into your brain at school, but it had nothing on The Truth. Anyway, even if I can preform it without a circle, I still suck.

Well, not at everything. Irony of all irony, I can use alchemy to bring pictures to life.

The first time was a complete mistake. I was doodling on a paper about two weeks ago, and drew a bird. I got bored, so I decided to try alchemy again. I put my hands on the paper I was doodling on, and decided to try and turn it into an origami swan. I got the light and all that jazz, but nothing else happened. I slumped down in my seat and slammed my head into the table. I sat like that for a while, until it felt like someone was poking my forehead.

I picked my head up and, what do you know, the bird I had just drawn was staring right back me. I screamed and fell back in my chair. The Laments were out, so they didn't come running, but the little bird had the audacity to flutter onto my nose.

Ever since then, I had been practicing when the Laments weren't around, because I figured it would be better if absolutely no one knew about my little talent, and that little bird has been with me. I told the Laments I found her and she took a liking to me, I felt bad for lying, but I knew it was for the best.

I named her Chipper, because she always seemed to be happy enough to bug me no matter what time it was. I had shaded her so she was all black with a white underbelly and little black legs and beak. I didn't know why she stayed out so long, because my other creations went back into the paper after a time until I summoned them again, but didn't really question it. Why bother? I had other things to think about.

"So, are you sure you want to leave?" asked Mr. Lament, once again pulling me out of my reverie.

Chipper landed on the top of the broom I was holding and trilled while looking at me, as if asking the same question. I nodded confidently and said, "Yeah, I think I remember some of my family living in Central."

Of course, this was not true. I wanted to avoid Central at all costs, but I had read something in the newspaper that mad me spit the juice I was currently drinking out.

It was about some guy with sky blue eyes terrorizing the place. Now, that could be anyone, but it was the picture that got me. The person seemed like a blur, but his eyes looked like they were glowing because you could clearly see them. They were a haunting, hollow sky blue, just like the one I saw in the vision I had in the gate.

Normally, I would just leave it alone, but I did intend on getting back to my world. Not only that, I needed to know why I was taken in the first place, and I had the feeling this guy would know the whole story.

Mr. Lament looked at me, and told me with his eyes that he didn't believe me. Through all the time I was here, I hadn't mentioned my family once, and here I am suddenly saying that I remember I had some in Central. Not very tactful, I know, but I couldn't really think of much else that wouldn't sound either crazy or ungrateful. Mr. Lament just sighed and said, "Remember that you always have a home here."

"Right," I said, smiling.

"You can even keep your new cloths," He said, brightening up.

I had obviously gotten new clothes, because I don't particularly like walking around and nearly screaming that I'm different. I got a long sleeved violet shirt, a black vest to go over it and black gloves to go over my automail hands. I kept my jeans, because I felt the most comfortable in them, and they were dark enough to not be very noticeable. For shoes I got black hiking boots, so they covered over my ankle and I could go almost anywhere in them. The most important thing though, was my black ribbon chocker with a black metallic cross attached. My mom had given me it for Christmas the last year I had been there.

It kept my usual flair, because I certainly wasn't changing just because I was in a new world, but didn't stand out. I kept my old clothes in a drawer in my room, because I didn't have the heart to throw them out.

"I really appreciate you buying me them," I said truthfully.

"No problem. I just expect regular payments of money while you're traveling, since you're not here to work off the money you owe us," He said while laughing.

I sweatdropped, again. I hope he was joking........

Mr. Lament sobered up and said, "But really, you've become like a daughter to Martha and I in this last year, don't do anything reckless while you're gone."

"Never," I grinned, trying to keep the mood light.

He smiled, ruffled my hair, and said, "Martha said you already said goodbye to her this morning since she couldn't take seeing you go. I guess this is goodbye, squirt. You better come back and visit!"

As he began leaving the room, I took that as my queue to split. I leaned the broom up against the wall and grabbed the bag I had packed for myself off the counter. I had food for a day or two, money, my train ticket to Central, a change of clothes, my sketchbook and a bag of pencils, a couple alchemy books, and a notebook that had the Rockbells' and Laments' numbers in it.

"Come on, Chipper," I said to my traveling companion as I walked to the door and headed down the porch steps. Chipper trilled and landed on my shoulder. I began walking down the dusty road towards the train station. It was only a little over a mile away, and Mr. And Mrs. Lament had been making me walk these kinds of distances since I was able to walk again, so I was able to rebuild my stamina.

I looked up and saw it was nearly sunset; my train would be arriving at nine.

"Hn, I'm walking into the sunset. How cliché," I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk until the Laments' house was only a speck in the distance.


	5. A Lovely Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Warning: Swift meets some main characters, but let's just say it won't go the way you might think ;)**

**Drawn to Life**

**A Lovely Start**

"Oh no. Oh _**hell**_no."

I had made it to the train station without any interruptions. The trip wasn't anything special, but I got to the station at around eight. I was just going to board the train to wait, when I saw _them_.

The Elric Brothers.

These were the main people I was trying to avoid! What were they even doing in Riverstone? This place has never been featured in the anime or manga, so why are they here? Okay, I have to calm down. Just because they're in my vicinity, it doesn't mean they'll actually take notice of me. Let's just review what the characters in a fanfiction would do.

A. Walk up to them and start rambling off things that happened in their life.

B. Attempt to walk away, but trip and cause the _always_ kind Edward Elric to help them up

C. Make them fall in love with her

D. Amaze them with their super awesome alchemy

Well, we can rule out A because I'm not that stupid. B is not so likely either, since Ed would probably laugh instead. I'm about as charismatic as Envy, so that rules out C, and lastly, I suck at every way shape and form of (regular) alchemy, so there goes option D.

I'll add my own option E here and ignore them while going to sit on the opposite side of the train. It's not like I have very striking features. I kind of look like an Ishbalan, but I don't have red eyes and I'm pretty sure no Ishbalan but Scar would be walking around so casually.

With my slight panic attack resolved, I began to walk towards the train and pass the Elrics who were talking with each other. I was just about to pass them when Chipper chirped on my shoulder. I swear she did it on purpose, damn her.

Alphonse turned around to see me, and I swear I saw him smile. Only in anime could a suit of armor show so many emotions.

"Oh look brother, she has a bird on her shoulder!" he said happily. If I wasn't cursing the world (or both universes) right now, I would have smiled at his cuteness.

I sweatdropped and fidgeted nervously with my glasses, "Er, yeah. Her name is Chipper."

"Have you had her for a long time?" he asked eagerly. Sheesh, if he's this excited by a bird, I'd hate to see what'd he do if I had a cat.

"Jeez Al, it's just a bird. You don't need to get so excited," grumbled the older Elric while coming to stand beside Al. I've never been so grateful for someone interrupting my conversation.

"Don't be so rude brother," scolded Al. I wonder if it would be too suspicious if I just walked away......

Ed grunted and turned to me. Our eyes locked, and I'd like to say it was love at first sight, but Ed didn't exactly get down on one knee and propose to me. His eyes flashed and he hissed, "homonculus!"

Shit, I forgot about my eyes.

I then got pile-drived by Edward freaking Elric. For a little guy, he's pretty heavy. We went down with Edward on top of me, and trying to punch to crap out of me. After the shock passed, I proceeded to fight back. I may not be as strong as him, but I have two automail fists. I'm just happy he didn't transmute _his_ automail into a knife.

I heard people shouting in surprise and people shouting for the midget to get off of me, since I was a girl. The little jerk! I don't care if he did think I was a homonculus, or Envy in disguise, I was getting the shit beaten out of me!

After I don't know how long (it couldn't be that long since it didn't feel like I had broken anything), we were pulled apart and held up on separate sides of someone. I don't know about you, but I'm not used to dangling above the ground and being held up like you would a cat. I looked to see that Ed was acrossed from me (though he was a little blurry because I appeared to have lost my glasses) in the same situation that I was. I them looked up to see that Al looked bigger and scarier than usual.

"Brother!" he yelled at Ed, appalled.

"She's a homonculus, Al!" Ed yelled back. I was happy to see that I had given him a black eye and a split lip. He deserved it. Jerk.

I finally got my wits about me and exploded, "I don't even know what a homonculus is (lie)! All I know is that you all the sudden attacked me and beat the crap out of me! I should get you arrested for assault!"

Ed paled slightly, but didn't look convinced, "Then how do you explain your violet eyes, they're not exactly common."

I scowled, "Oh ya, and _everyone_ has gold eyes."

Ed didn't seem to have a response right away and Al set us down. I winced; I felt sore all over. Damn Elric.

"But-" Edward was cut off by Chipper attacking him angrily. I waited a couple minutes until I was satisfied. Al didn't even try to stop her. I finally called off Chipper and was satisfied to see that Edward had retained a good amount of damage from my little bird.

"Your lucky it was just my bird that attacked you. Unless you want me to call the police, I'd suggest you stay the hell away from me," I said while glaring at the surprised Elric, though I was pretty sure the military beat the police. I bent down to retrieve my glasses which were a couple inches away from me, put them on, then turned and bitch-walked away from him (after getting my bag which had also fallen).

I quickly got on the train and picked a random booth/seat thing to sit at. I don't think you're even aloud to bring animals on the train with you, but the conductor seemed to have taken pity on me and said nothing.

My meeting with the Elrics probably turned out the worst possible way it could have- besides Ed actually killing me. At least I was rid of them for good; I had made it pretty clear to stay away.

I turned to look out the window to see that Edward was getting the crap beaten out of him by an angry grandma using her purse ad a lethal weapon and the crowd egging her on.

An unusual sight.

I burst out laughing, but was quickly cut off by the pain it caused to smile- none the less laugh. "I better look at how badly he screwed up my face," I muttered and got up to find the bathroom.

I set my slightly beat up bag on the booth and told Chipper to wait for me there. I asked someone where the bathroom was, to which I got a piteous look and directions. I briskly walked there, not wanting to deal with people's pity, and got to the single person bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I quickly situated myself in front of the mirror and took count of my injuries. I grimaced at what I saw. My glasses were slightly bent out of shape on my face, and I had also retained a black eye. I had a good sized cut on my right cheek and one above my left eye; both bleeding sluggishly. Luckily, thanks to my darker skin, the bruises weren't quite as noticeable on my face, though I could feel a good sized one forming on my right arm.

"That's going to scar," I muttered while inspecting the cut on my cheek. I turned on the faucet then got some toilet paper and put it under the water. After a couple seconds I took it and rung it out- effectively getting my gloves wet. Then I began to dab at my two cuts until they stopped bleeding and wiped the blood off my face. The cuts were still red, but not as bad as before. I couldn't do anything for my black eye, but I bent my glasses back into shape. I observed my face and was satisfied that I did all I could- though I promised myself I'd get antiseptic for my cuts when I got to Central.

I exited the bathroom after throwing the bloody toilet paper away, and quickly made my way back to my seat. After I sat down, Chipper flew onto my shoulder and chirped worriedly.

….......Yes, birds _can_ chirp worriedly.

"I'm fine Chipper. A little blood never hurt anyone," I reassured while cracking a wry and slightly painful grin

Chipper nodded, then flew off my shoulder onto my bag and seemed to motion to it. I looked at my slightly beaten up black bag and frowned. If that midget messed up my stuff, I swear I'd kill him. Fullmetal alchemist or not, he's still a guy, and they have their weakness.

While imagining hurting Edward Elric, I opened up my bag and began to check my things. The alchemy books and notebook were in good enough condition, but a couple pencils in my pencil bag were broken. I was the most relieved to see that my sketchbook was fine. Besides my cross choker and jeans, it was the only thing with me that connected me to my real universe.

I hesitated when I went to put it back in my bag. After a moment of debating with myself, I flipped it open to the first page. The chibi Ed now looked guilty but suspicious, while chibi Al looked plain guilty and worried.

Great, just what I needed, the main character of this god forsaken show was suspicious of me. The universe just loves me, doesn't it? I bet the Gate is laughing at me somewhere.

"Um, excuse me miss," I heard a polite boyish voice say from next to me. I calmly closed my sketchbook and placed it next to me.

"Huh?" I asked while looking up.

I'm dead, so dead. Why did they come back? Didn't I _clearly _state to stay away? Did they see the sketchbook? Why am I so damn stupid enough to look at it while they were on the train?

Alphonse shuffled slightly and said, "Brother wanted to apologize for what he did." He then pushed his brother forward, who scowled and crossed his arms.

Crap, I forgot Al was too polite to just let his brother do that without apologizing. I put on an effortless glare and stared coldly at Ed, "I appreciate it, but I'd prefer it if you stayed away."

"Good with me," grumbled Ed and turned to walk away.

"Brother!" scolded Al while grabbing his brother and pulling him back.

"Al!" he protested.

"Just say it," Al hissed in what I assume was supposed to be a whisper.

I deadpanned, unamused, as I watched the brothers bicker. These were the heroes of the story, the people I used to respect, even though they were fictional characters?

"Could you stop being so loud, you're making people stare," I said bluntly.

The brothers froze and looked around to see that they had attracted many odd looks. Some people looked like they were ready to jump out of their seat just in case Ed attacked me again. Al took another look at his brother and pushed him slightly forward so that he was right in front of me.

Ed gave him a last whithering glare before turning to me and clearing his throat awkwardly, "Sorry for, er, attacking you."

"It's fine," I said dully, just wanting him to go away as soon as possible.

"No need to be a bitch about it," I heard him mutter.

My eye twitched and I glared at him, "I have a right to bitch about it! You freaking attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Well it's not my fault you look like a homonculus!"

"It's not my fault I look like one either! I don't even know what one is!"

"Well good for you!"

"You know, I should have seen this coming," I all the sudden said calmly. By this time, I had stood up and was nose to nose (metaphorically of course, I _am _taller than him) with the jerk-off.

"Huh?" asked Ed with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I heard on the radio today that a mentally unstable midget was on the loose, I just never thought I'd meet him."

It was quiet for a minute before......

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A GRAIN OF RICE IS TALLER?!"

"I never even said that idiot, and if I did, I would be talking to you!"

The only thing that was restraining Ed from pummeling me was Alphonse holding onto his arms. Ed looked simply rabid with little bits of spittle coming out of his mouth and flailing in a vein attempt to get out of his younger brother's hold.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't look like I have three eyebrows!"

I twitched and my hand unconsciously went to touch the cut that he had given me; it was above my eye, but under one of my eyebrows. Wasn't he supposed to be falling I love with me already?

"I dislike you," I said while deadpan glaring at him.

"the feeling is mutual," he said while glaring right back.

….........Does it really look like I have three eyebrows?

* * *

**Bwahahaha, is that un-cliche enough for you? I'd love some suggestions on how she should meet other characters, and criticism in general (as long as you don't flame)**

**I had fun writing the end :) Don't expect Swift and Ed to have many lovey-dovey moments ;) I'm sorry if Ed or Al seemed OOC, please point it out if they did.**

**Suggestions are welcome, and if you have any preferences on scenes or anything of the like, tell me in a review or PM.**

**R&R~ **


	6. Fears with a Side of Karma and Irony

**Ahhh, I'm so sorry! *get's slapped* I know it's been a while- okay, a long while, but I have a good excuse!.....Okay, I don't, I just have been really uninspired lately *sigh* Anyways, I'll warn you now this chapter isn't exciting: the next one is. This one was supposed to be exciting, but I decided to put it in the next one :P**

**Many thanks to:**

**xWeaselxWolfx**

**The Anonymous Candybar**

**Midnight Sakura-chan**

**Railiria**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan**

**Iheartanime07**

**Azelf1717**

**Tori-Matsu**

**For reviewing! It got me more inspired to write and I really appreciate it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Fears with a Side of Karma and Irony**

I sat stiffly acrossed from Ed and Al, glaring down at the table. The last time I looked up the full-midget alchemist was doing the same and Al too, minus the glaring.

"So..." I looked up surprised as Ed broke the silence.

He looked away somewhat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, "you have automail?"

I was mildly surprised that he brought that up. He didn't like going into how he got his automail, so I figured he wouldn't ask about mine. "No," I said sarcastically.

Ed bristled slightly and his antenna (you know, that piece of hair on his head) twitched. He opened his mouth to say something, I have little doubt I wouldn't like it, but Al cut him off, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to miss- um..."

"Black. Swift Black, and you can cut the "miss" part, I'm not _that _old," I teased lightly with a small smirk.

Al laughed and rubbed the back of his head (well, his armor's head...) and said, "Nice to meet you Swift. I am Alphonse Elric and this is my brother, Edward Elric."

"Oh, I know you," I feigned surprise. Ed swelled slightly in pride as he undoubtedly thought I was talking about him being the Fullmetal alchemist. "You're the boy that Winry always wrenches because he doesn't know how to take care of his automail."

Ed and Al froze in shock, "You know Winry?"

I smirked on the inside and said pleasantly, "Well, you know I have automail," here I flexed one of my gloved hands that were still slightly damp from getting water on them, and showed some of the grooves from the automail, "and I happened to get it from Winry and Pinako. Winry told me about you guys and how you are childhood friends. You should really visit her more; she worries about you a lot."

The boys were quiet for a moment before Ed let out an ever-so-intelligent, "Ah."

Deciding it would be weird if I didn't ask, even if I already knew, I opened my mouth and tried to sound somewhat interested, "So, how'd you get yours, midget?"

Ed bristled, of course, but seemed to be uncomfortable enough by that question to not go onto one of his short rants. After a moment of apprehension, he decided to take the rude approach (how surprising), "None of your business three eyebrows girl."

I visibly twitched and felt a large, and I'm sure creepy, grin spread across my face and give me a slightly psychotic look. It was a nice touch. "That's rather rude of you after inquiring about my automail _Edward_," I chided, my gaze focused upon him.

Ed looked disturbed, with reason to be since I wanted to freak him out as much as I could, and corrected me, "I just asked if you had automail, not how you got it."

My smile not wavering, I said pleasantly, "Well then, I suppose I'll drop it then," switching my gaze to Al for a second and causing him to flinch slightly (to hell if I know how I can even tell) I said, "And I won't question the armor either."

I observed Ed seeming surprised at me dropping it, but immediately looking wary for a trick. Jeez, I never knew messing with him would be so much fun. It almost makes meeting him worth it; if he hadn't attacked me before, put a major dent into my plans to not meet any major characters, and wasn't an ass. Well, maybe he'll get friendlier.

"Well at least you aren't as nosy as you are annoying."

I've decided: I will screw with Ed whenever possible.

My smile immediately dropped and I looked over at Ed with a deadpan look, "Attack."

"You psychotic bird! Get the hell off me!" Ed yelled as Chipper bombarded him.

I diverted my attention to Al, who looked exasperated with the whole situation, and started to make some light conversation with him. For the rest of the time I talked with Al, only being interrupted by Ed's shouts until Chipper left him alone and he stewed in silence.

Win for the alternate universe girl!

……………………..

"It was nice meeting you Al," I said as I hopped off the train with the Elric brothers right behind me.

"Thanks Swift, it was nice meeting you too," Al said back happily.

I turned to Ed, "Ed, well, I met you."

Ed glared at me with his oh-so-attractive black eye (disregarding I have one myself) and spat, "Good riddance."

"The feeling's mutual," I smiled icily and adjusted my bag with Chipper on my shoulder.

After a moment of silence I decided I was ready to go, "Well, it's been……interesting, but I'm gonna head out now, see ya."

I turned around to take a step but was stopped by Al's voice, "Oh! I never asked; why did you come to Central Swift?"

"Al! It's none of our business; let's go," Ed started to walk away; wanting to be away from me as soon as possible.

"Brother- by Swift!" Al called over his shoulder as he jogged after his older brother.

"Bye Al; Dwarf!" I called after and smiled slightly as I heard Ed explode into one of his short rants. I turned on my heel and started looking for a cheap hotel I could crash at until I found Mr. faux-homunculus.

….Fanfictions lied. Again. It was very easy to get rid of Ed and Al. There's a chance I'll run into them like, what, once max while I'm staying in Central, and if I avoid them (which I will) I won't see them again at all! I smirked to myself at my accomplishment.

"We'll find this guy in no time Chipper, we're on a roll!"

………………………

It's been three days, and I haven't found shit.

I should have known cockiness would lead to my downfall; karma always made sure to be a super bitch to me. I had been looking around Central for enigmatic Mr. Blue Eyes. I made sure not to ask anyone, since someone could have caught wind of it and decided to find out what I was so interested about, but I didn't think I would've needed to anyway. Mr. Blue had been terrorizing Central _every _freaking _day_.

Then, of course, I get to town and he suddenly stops. I had even sent out Chipper to peruse the skies to see if she found anything, but came up with zilch. I had also considered drawing something. I didn't know if creating a tracking device was in my range of abilities yet, but it would've been worth a shot. Then again, I didn't know if trying my alchemy was the safest thing to do. I know I'm being paranoid, but I really didn't want to slip up.

My life could easily be forfeited in this stupid show. I had realized that when I nearly died from blood loss when I lost my limbs. This was not some fanfiction where Miss Mary-Sue the Magnificent could take death blow after death blow and still come out looking perfect. It had taken me a _year_ to even be able to function on my own. I still had my black eye, third "eyebrow", and a cut that was going to scar on my cheek. I knew I wasn't going to be in perfect condition after I got out of this, _if_ I got out of this, and, quite frankly, the thought scared me.

Another thing I had come to realize in my seemingly endless search (I don't have much patience) is that I have no clue what I'm going to do when I even find my quarry. I highly doubt he'll answer my questions if I go up and demand answers. Besides his eyes, he seems every bit a homunculus, and homunculi have absolutely no problems killing weak humans like me.

I've considered giving up and getting a job or going back to Mr. and Mrs. Lament, but it just doesn't seem right. I mean, I want to get back to my world, but if it were just for my sake, I probably really would give up. No, I'm also doing this for my friends and family. I can't just let my parents go on wondering about what happen to their daughter and never have their worries resolved. I also know I have no way of explaining why I disappeared for a year -it'll probably be more- and randomly came back, but I have to try. I have to.

With these pleasant thoughts revolving around my head, I hefted myself out of the hotel bed and looked blearily at the clock. I grimaced; 8:30. At home, I never got out of bed before noon if it wasn't a school day and I could help it. I looked down at the bed I was crouching on and seriously considered going back to bed. I swear, I could be so lazy I could put Sloth to shame. Gazing aimlessly at the bed another thought popped into my mind: I couldn't afford a hotel forever. I had a decent amount of cash from the Laments, and was living in the cheapest hotel (more like motel) I could find, but it could only last so long.

A sudden trilling filled my ears and I saw Chipper had woken up and was gazing at me in a way that I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep. I glared at her. After a minute I groaned loudly and rolled out of bed and slumped to where my clothes were stuffed in my bag. Chipper trilled triumphantly and I sent a scathing glare her way.

I slipped off my black and light green striped pajama pants and tugged on my jeans. After securing my belt I stripped my simple light green t-shirt and pulled my violet long sleeved shirt over my head and then my black vest. I quickly stuffed my pajamas into my bag and strolled over, bare footed, to my boots and stuffed my feet in them after putting socks on. I sighed, the only clothing I owned in this world were my pajamas, jeans, vest, boots, gloves (that I kept on when I slept), and three long sleeved violet shirts.

Thank God this hotel let's you use the washing machines for free.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder and combed my fingers through my hair that was still in its usual ponytail. I called for Chipper and she soon alighted on my shoulder. Readjusting my bag, I made my way to the door; there was no way I was going to leave it here. The greasy owner of this place looks like he'd sell your kids to the circus if you left them here.

I unconsciously touched my glasses, as if to make sure they're still there. I know it's silly, considering I'd know if they weren't there since I wouldn't be able to see, but I had taken to sleeping with them on. I had been doing this since I first came to Amestris. Truth is, I was terrified of losing them. If I lost them, I'd be as good as blind, and I don't think I could deal with another one of my five senses being taken away; not after feeling had been virtually disabled.

"I'm getting depressing," I muttered to no one in particular as I slipped out of the building and into the cool morning air.

A good amount of people were already on the streets, but it was nowhere near crowded. I earned a few peculiar looks, thanks to Chipper (who enjoyed the attention and wouldn't shut up so she was even more noticeable), but was quickly forgotten as people resumed their own affairs. I still didn't feel safe on the streets alone; heck, I didn't even walk the streets alone at home. I _am_ only about 15 (I didn't really keep track but a year has passed, so my birthday must have too).

"You know the drill Chipper," I spoke lazily to my little black and white bird, "Search the city for Mr. Blue Eyes and get me as soon as you can when you see him."

Chipper nodded and took off from my shoulder. I watched her go and tried to think of what I'd do if I ever found him. Nothing came to mind and I mentally shrugged. If I hadn't found him for three days, I'd most likely have a lot more ahead of me to think of something.

Ah, but here's the thing about irony: if karma's a mega bitch, he's a mega bastard.

I continued on my way, never seeing the hollow sky blue eyes that watched me and the cruel smile that arched across a face.

"So she did come," a pause and the smile stretched even wider, "It's time to break the rules."

…………………….

**Cliffhanger! Yes, I know it wasn't very exciting, but just wait for the next one, which I'm planning to get out in at least a week; it'll be worth it :)**

**Oh! A mega cookie for whoever can guess what Mr. Blue Eye's name is :P**


	7. Meeting Mr Blue Eyes

***sigh* Yes I know it's been forever. Way back when I put the last chapter out, my dad broke my computer (again) so I didn't have any of my stories to work on. After I got it back, I'm sad to say all my inspiration for Drawn to Life had up and left me. Then, I started a new story and have been focusing on that. No, I won't be giving up on Drawn to Life, and I'll try to work on updating more frequently.**

**Many thanks to:**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan**

**Ayane-Hisha**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx**

**xWeaselxWolfx**

**Azelf1717**

**Stabbythings**

**The Anonymous Candybar**

**Railiria**

**For Reviewing! A special thanks to Pumpkin2Face for reading and then reviewing every chapter he/she read. You rock my socks XD**

**Also, no one guessed Mr. Blue Eye's name :( I can't blame you though, the hint was very obscure and in the very last line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Meeting Mr. Blue Eyes is not Good for One's Health**

I stumbled down the street and continued running for my life. Yeah, when you're chased by a homicidal killer, you are literally _running for your life_.

"Little birdie, why are you running? I only want to **play**," a hunk of metal flew right passed me and crashed then skidded a down the street. Pieces that had broken off flew past and cut by legs.

"Shit," I gasped and tried to ignore my new pains. I tried to keep my eyes on the ground and ahead of me simultaneously, so I didn't run into any of the wreckage strewn across the ground or run into anyone ahead of me; not that there was anyone in sight. I guess everyone's smarter than me and knows to stay inside when a homicidal faux-homunculus is around.

You know, I would really appreciate Ed and Al popping up right about now. I mean, aren't they in the same city? There is also a pretty amazing amount of wreckage around here. Don't they, you know, have to keep the city and citizens safe? I don't really care if it's a damned cliché to be saved by them; I don't want to die.

Actually, I don't even care if it's Ed or Al. I would settle on the military (even if it is corrupted and run by a homunculus). Chipper attacking him would also be good- wait, where the hell is Chipper? I glanced to the sky and looked all around me. That's weird…I swear she was just here a second ago…

"Little birdie, little birdie, why are you running? Don't you know that I'll always catch up?"

Thoughts about Chipper suddenly turned into something else. Why the hell am I just running? I may not be able to take on a homunculus physically, but I am an alchemist, kind of. Considering I could be killed if I don't use them, my drawings creating attention hardly matters at this point. My hand fumbled to my back for my bag so I could get out my sketchpad.

…Why was there nothing on my back?

I dumbly slapped my hands against my back a couple times, not believing that my backpack was gone. I just had it for God's sake! My running began to slow down until I came to a complete stop as my mind fumbled for the answers that were slowly bubbling up in it.

Chipper was gone, when she was always there when I needed her. There was absolutely no one but me and Mr. Faux-homunculus around, and as smart as that seemed for others to do, there would be at _least_ one other person around; plus, humans are dumb. My backpack mysteriously disappeared when I don't remember ever dropping it. There was way too much wreckage around me, and it even extended far ahead of me, where he hadn't even been yet. Also, Ed and Al really _would_ have been here by now. Homunculi were right up their ally, so they would definitely take an interest in Mr. Blue Eyes. Come to think of it, didn't Me. Blue Eyes just tell me his name? Then why couldn't I remember it? There was something very wrong here. What the hell is going on?

"Poor little Swift, all alone and far away from home. Did you really think that you could run away from me? Did you really think that you could run away from fate?"

Looking up at the person in front of me, I saw a tall…boy (he didn't strike me as a 'man', though he had to be older than me) I suppose with messy white hair and hollow sky blue eyes. He had a cruel smirk I automatically disliked and was looking at me expectantly. I was clam; really calm for some reason. I think it was because my body had accepted a conclusion that my mind hadn't even come to yet.

"That's….cliché."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Fate…is a really cliché concept. Quite frankly, I don't believe in fate. You really should come up with a more original line than "you can't run away from fate"."

Faster than I could see, he smashed his hand through my chest and heart.

…..

_Earlier_

I groaned as I dragged my metal feet along the sidewalk. Last time I checked, it was around twelve and I had yet to stop and rest, or eat anything for that matter. _Surprisingly _(note the sarcasm) enough, I hadn't found any leads to Mr. Blue Eyes. Chipper hadn't found anything on her front either, and had come back a while ago to "keep me company". The little black and white bird couldn't fool me; I knew she was just being a lazy ass.

An absolutely delightful smell wafted across my path and I stopped in my tracks. Ignoring the cursing of the people who had bumped into me, I started my way towards the source. I stopped in front of an open door to a bakery. I had always loved any baked food, especially fresh ones. After wiping away a bit of drool, I asked, "Want to get something Chipper?"

She trilled an affirmative that I interpreted as a "hell yes!" and happily said, "Good, because I was going to whether you wanted to or not."

I walked into the nice smelling bakery and found my eyes almost immediately glued to all of the food. There was bread, pie, cake, cookies, croissants, and a bunch of other delicious goodness. I quickly hurried into line that I was pleased to see was only two people long, and soon came to the front.

The cashier was a middle age lady with slightly unruly light brown hair, squinty hazel eyes, and had a very distracting mole plopped onto the near middle of her nose. She had on a nametag that said "Barbara" and a pink smiley face sticker next to it. Barbara was giving me a weird look; understandable considering I had a bird perched on my shoulder.

Here was the great thing about Chipper; I'm sure you know that most restaurants have a no animal policy, correct? Well, when they say that, they assume that these 'animals' would be people's dogs or cats (though I have had to get someone to leave the Lament's general store because he was trying to take his horse inside. The guy was a nutjob with hippy hair) that they were taking on a walk, not a bird. When they first see Chipper, they're not quite sure what to do. Some say 'you have a bird on your shoulder' or 'Um, nice bird' or just ignore it. Barbara, I learned, was the first type.

"Uh, kid, you have a bird on your shoulder," she said hesitantly. I must point out, it would be sad if I didn't know.

"I know," I said back bluntly.

She stared at me again, shook her head slightly, grumbled something about "crazy kids", and asked, "What do you want?"

"Can I have two croissants, a tomato sandwich, and some water?" I ordered.

"That'll be ten fifty," She said uninterestedly and I quickly paid her. I made my way to an empty booth and sat there to wait for my order.

As I looked out the window next to my booth, Chipper hopped off my shoulder and onto to table, coming to stand across from me. After setting down my backpack, I readjusted my glasses and ran my hand through my curly brown hair. I winced when I came to a knot and roughly yanked my fingers through it.

"Seriously Chipper, I'd like to know a Mary-Sue's secret to keeping her hair perfect through this whole thing. It'd be even worse if I was traveling," I muttered to my bird.

Chipper trilled what I decided to translate into "They're Mary-Sues, they're secret is that they have a horrible past that they blame themselves for and are the 'chosen ones'."

I nodded in concurrence and said, "I wonder if I change my name to Mary-Sue, if all my scars and my black eyes will magically clear up, and I'll be beautiful beyond all reason, and I'll make Ed and even Envy love me…" I paused for a moment "Actually scratch that last part. Ed's an ass and Envy would be a wife beater. Plus, I don't like either of them. Why doesn't Al get any love? He's the nice one. Oh well, it's kind of creepy to be in love with a fictional character anyway…"

I stopped my rant when I heard someone cough awkwardly to get my attention, man I hate those coughs, and looked up to see a young waitress with brown hair and bright green eyes holding out my food and looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at her nametag and saw that her name was "Betty".

I accepted the offered food and was slightly surprised when she reluctantly said, "You have pretty eyes. It's too bad you have to wear glasses."

Even if she did look nervous that she talked to someone she thought had a few screws loose, I appreciated the complement. Since I've been in Amestris, I've been told that my eyes were "weird" or "unnatural" or "interesting", but never pretty. I smiled and said, "Thanks, you have really pretty eyes too."

Betty smiled and walked away from the table, probably thinking I was a little less crazy than she had thought. I smiled contentedly and began to eat my sandwich after giving Chipper one of the croissants. A little while later I finished up my lunch/breakfast with eating the rest of the last croissant with Chipper and drinking the rest of my water.

I got up after Chipper hopped onto my shoulder and I slung my backpack onto my back. I walked out of the bakery after waving to Betty who had just finished serving another customer and waved back.

I smiled and hummed happily. I was in a good mood after having food in my stomach and talking to Betty. She had done a simple kindness, complementing my eyes, but after always regretting having these… troublesome eyes, it's nice to know that normal people like Betty can think that they're pretty. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird, but it just kind of made me happy.

"Hey Chipper, maybe we can take the rest of the day off. We could even sight-see around Central instead of just looking for Mr. Blue Eyes, or maybe we should look at the library for books about the gate…"

Unfortunately, my day off was not meant to be, neither was my contented happiness meant to last.

What happened next was too quick for me to fully understand. In fact, I'm pretty sure I blacked out at some point.

I suddenly heard a loud explosion and felt something hit me very hard in the back of my head. After that I just heard a whir of Chipper screeching and people screaming. The next thing I knew, I was I was staggering up from the ground.

I looked blearily around to see a bunch of fragments from the building that must have exploded, I suspected that it was one of these fragments that hit me, and people running and screaming. Some were lying on the ground due to being hit by fragments like I was, but I wasn't sure if they were going to stand up like I did.

I felt an intense sting and throbbing from the back of my head and reached my hand back there. I pulled my hand back and saw that blood stained my black glove. My gag reflex kicked in, but it was quickly pushed down. Shit. I was bleeding. I had had to get to a hospital or a doctor, had to…

I staggered forward still disoriented. I felt relief wash over me when I saw Chipper fly in front of me and start to fly in a direction, fly back to me, then fly in the direction again. Gathering that she was trying to lead me somewhere hopefully safe, I began to slowly walk that way. I pulled my hand to the back of my head again and began to push on it. When you're bleeding, you're supposed to apply pressure, right? I wasn't so sure at the moment, but I did it anyway. I also made sure I still had my backpack and my glasses.

After a couple of steps, something flashed in front of me and I was looking at Mr. Blue Eyes. I stopped walking and looked up at him blankly. After a few moments, who I was looking at registered to my foggy brain and my eyes widened. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-

Mr. Blue Eyes laughed and I realized I was saying that out loud. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and though I was in enough pain, I bit the side of my mouth since I believe I read that sharp pain cleared the senses. After getting some of my bearings, I glared up at him, "Who the hell are you?"

He smirked, in what I identified to believe in a slightly Envy-ish way, and said, "My name is Rebel, little human, and you better not forget it."

There seemed to be some hidden meaning behind the "better not forget it" bit, but I ignored it for the moment. Deciding to get to the point, I demanded, "What do you have to do with me being dragged through the gate?"

A slight surprise flashed through Rebel's eyes and he looked me over with a satisfied smirk, "I guess you are the right one then. You do look like her, but it could've always been a coincidence."

"Who's 'her'?" I asked, confused.

"Ah, ah, ah, that would be telling, and that's against the rules. As much as I love breaking the rules, like I'm doing right now by talking to you, this one can't be broken. Too bad, huh, Swift?"

I glared at him, trying to take this all in. Rules? What rules? And, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard the Fullmetal Alchemist's tin can brother call you that. I had to stop messing with Central because of that stupid little runt…"

I could have hit myself; I didn't have anything to do with Mr. Blue Eyes stopping his attack on Central, he stopped because the Elrics came. In fact, if he didn't want to tangle with them, isn't this pretty risky to be doing? Wait, if I'm seen by the Elrics with a homunculus, wouldn't that be incriminating? Ugh, my head hurts. I should get out of there. I'm in no condition to try and get answers from a super powered un-killable being, and I _really_ don't want to get arrested for being seen with him.

I took a step back and Rebel's eyes snapped up to mine. I tried to look away from them, but they seemed to have me entranced. Such hollow sky blue eyes…my head started to hurt worse.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you want to act like a bird and fly away, then I suppose I'll just to have you caged." Rebel's sky blue eyes began to take on a violet tint and my head started to buzz. I fought against the weird feeling of my brain, but I felt my eyes start to get heavier. Despite this, I ordered my body to run and managed to take another step back….

…

_Present_

I gasped and shook violently as I woke up and clutched my chest. My heart was beating rapidly, but I was just thankful that it was beating. It was all just a dream, no, nightmare then. Homunculus…each homunculus has a power, which I idiotically forgot about. Rebel's power…was it to give people nightmares? It must also be able to put people to sleep, because even though I felt dizzy, I sure as hell wasn't inclined to take a nap at that moment.

I felt something pecking me and looked to over to see Chipper. I nearly had a heart attack (hah) when I saw there was blood on her beak and checked over her frantically. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't her blood.

Come to think of it, did Chipper even _have_ blood? She _is _a drawing…

I shook my head and warily looked around, suddenly remembering about Rebel. I was surprised when I found myself alone. I struggled onto my feet, my backpack feeling heavier than usual, and arranged my glasses into their right position. I took a few moments to catch my breath and calm down. After that, I whispered, "He's gone, right Chipper?"

She nodded an affirmative and flew off the ground and onto my shoulder. She chirped soothingly into my ear and I was suddenly very grateful to have her.

I breathed out a last sigh that got stuck in my throat by a sneering voice that was slightly _envious_, "So, you're the one Rebel's been talking about?"

I looked up to see Envy sitting on a still-standing building. The Envy. The damned homicidal palm-tree transvestite that loathes humans. I'm _so _dead.

I gaped openly at him as he appraised me with a cruel smirk, "You know I hate you more than the usual human, for some reason. Lucky you."

I don't doubt that I heard evil snickering from inside my backpack. Still gaping, I felt myself start to twitch.

"Aw, did I break you pathetic little human? Don't worry; I won't kill you, maybe. That's Rebel's job. I have a feeling I might be seeing you soon, especially if you end up going with the Fullmetal midget," with one last hate-filled smirk, Envy transformed into a crow and took off.

Seconds later, I heard the Elrics approaching, about ten minutes too late.

"Damn it, he got away!" Ed growled while watching the Envy-crow fly away. I wish _I_ could fly away.

"Swift?" Al asked confusedly after noticing me standing there, probably still gaping.

"You!" Ed accused "I knew you had something to do with the homunculus! As much as I don't want you to, you're coming with us!"

During Ed's little rant, I slowly sank down to my knees. Did the world really hate me that much? What did I do to deserve this? What in God's name is going on?

"Oh no brother, she's bleeding!"

With thoughts of how screwed I am, I passed out from shock and blood loss.

…..

**Poor Swift, she just can't catch a break, huh? I feel bad for getting my poor OC so beat up…oh well, I'll get over it :)**

**And you have found out the enigmatic Mr. Blue Eyes is named Rebel! Swift also had a short meeting with Envy, who clearly knows Rebel. Their next meeting will be longer though, and much more interesting *cackles*.**

**I also had Swift go with Ed-o, since it's so fun to write them torturing each other XD. Oh the adventures the Elrics and Swift will have~ Anyway, that's about it. R&R :)**

**As an extra treat, I'll give you a parody of what would of happened if Swift's waitress was a Mary-Sue :P**

**Miss Mary-Sue the Magnificent as- a Waitress:**

"Umm…" I looked up to see a young waitress with flowing blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, a ridiculously large chest- I looked at her nametag. "Mary-Sue"; go figure.

"Here's your order, miss," Mary-Sue giggled, as if I hadn't just been talking to my bird.

"Thanks," I muttered and took my food and water from her.

"Wow," she said suddenly and leaned in way too close to my face.

"Um, can you back off?"

"You have interesting eyes, it's too bad you have a black eye and look like you have three eyebrows," I twitched. What do my eyebrows have to do with my eyes? "Then again, I've been told I have the most beautiful eyes Envy and Ed have ever seen. They're like two pools of the ocean or the bluest sky. They change color with my emotions, you know. Also, if you look into them, you automatically fall in love with me. Want to see?"

"Not really," I said, munching on my sandwich.

Mary-Sue then shoved her face into mine, _again_, and stared creepily into my eyes. "Are you in love with me?"

"I'm not really feeling it."

"I'm sorry that you love me-," she gasped dramatically and pulled back.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I don't swing that way and actually think you're a psycho."

"-But my love belongs to Ed, or Envy. I love them both so much, and they both love me, even though it's only been two chapters. I showed Envy the error of his ways and now he's so kind, and Ed has always been sweet,"

"You know, you're little sweet boyfriend jumped me a couple days ago," I informed to the babbling blond and then went back to eating.

Suddenly, the door flew open and an angry mob of fanfiction writers stormed in. Mary-Sue screamed and took off running with the angry mob on her heels. She called for Ed and Envy, even though she was an insanely strong alchemist who could defeat anyone, but they were currently being held captive by their fangirls.

I sighed contentedly and stood up, "Well, I'm never going to see her again. Let's go Chipper."


	8. Nightmare of Doom

**As you may have noticed, this is a week late. The reason? I just got back from vacation :P I didn't manage to get the chapter done the other week because I didn't have enough time, but at least it's out :3**

**Many thanks to:**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan**

**Azelf1717**

**Trollypop**

**Ayane-Hisha**

**Stabbythings**

**Pumpkin2Face**

**Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD**

**xWeaselxWolfx**

**For Reviewing! Special thanks to Azelf whose review made me laugh….a lot :P**

**Also, I'm happy you guys liked the Mary-Sue omake XD I'll make sure to make another one in the future. Also, if you want you can leave a request for an omake you'd like me to do in a review.**

**I also find it hilarious that you guys love Chipper so much; not that I can blame you. Chipper does kinda just kick ass.**

**Oh, by the way, at this point in time I'm not sure who I'm going to pair Swift up with- if anybody. I strongly believe you need to build up friendship before romance (which will be hard considering Swift thinks just about every guy character except for Al is an ass), so real romance would come **_**much **_**later anyways. If you guys have any suggestions who Swift should be paired up with, or if you think she shouldn't be paired with anyone at all, or you think I should make a character who she should be paired with (I guess Rebel counts), then I would greatly appreciate it if you tell me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my OC(s)**

**Drawn to Life**

**Nightmare-of-Doom**

_I stared solemnly at the floor as I continued to work steadily. I could feel my eyes sagging from lack of sleep and begging to close, but with a sharp mental reminder of why I've stayed awake for the past week, the tiredness seemed to melt into numbness. Come to think of it, my arms were also very tired from the tedious work of drawing on the floor with chalk with such precision. It didn't matter though; it would all be worth it in the end._

Where am I? What am I doing? Though my mind wasn't sure about what was going on, my body knew exactly what it was doing. I also was dead-set on what I was doing. I couldn't bring myself to stop; actually, I didn't have control over my body at all. Catching sight of what I was drawing, my focused sharpened on it and I listened closely to the monologue my mind was suddenly thrown into.

_This transmutation circle had to be my greatest achievement yet. Yes, I was a good alchemist- some even call me a genius, but all my earlier projects pale in comparison to this. No, it wasn't even that they weren't impressive; they no longer mattered. None of them were as important as this. This…my hands shook at the thought of what failing this meant._

_Human transmutation…is taboo. I've always known this. It seems that people were smart enough not to mess with it anyway. But now I have to question it; why not? We don't have a problem messing with animals and plants- why not humans? Why __**not**__ bring people back from the dead?_

_My hands clenched and I paused for a moment to observe them. My light brown skin was covered in chalk and was rubbed red from holding it. They trembled now from being clenched so long. I observed it with a slightly detached interest; my health no longer mattered. He was __**dead**__, how could I think about my own comforts when his own discomfort was so much more permanent; I bet he was wondering what was taking me so long. I really shouldn't make him wait, it's very cruel._

_I refocused on my work and guided my hand in the necessary movement to complete my circle. It was very intricate and far more complicated than many I've seen, and have done myself. After another hour passed me by, my arm did a final arc and the chalk I held in my hand, which was now reduced to a tiny wedge, completed the circle. I could've cried with happiness, but I kept myself in check. I could cry all I want once I had him back._

_I grinned, although I'm sure it was a very tired one, as I shakily stood up. I smoothed down and straightened my skirts out of habit and clapped my hands together to dust off some of the chalk. I gazed at the huge transmutation circle that took up the entirety of the basement that I had secluded myself to. My friends figured I was just mourning, and as long as I remembered to take the meals they put outside the door every day, they didn't bother me (for the moment anyway). They would be appalled if they knew what I was doing, but they'll be just as glad as me when they see him; they'll see that what I'm doing is right. I allowed myself a contented sigh as I steeled my nerves, clapped my hands, and descended them towards the circle._

My eyes widened (though I'm starting to question whether or not they were actually mine) as I saw my hands descend towards the transmutation circle. I desperately tried to pull them back, but they didn't even waver. My breath started to rush out more in a panic (though I didn't _hear_ any change in the steady rhythm, which struck me as strange; I pushed it back for the moment though) as I got closer and I swore that my heart would thud right out of my chest (this was something my body and I could agree on). What was I even doing here? Who did I want to bring back?

_My grin widened to something I'm ashamed to say probably made me look like a mad-woman (though I am certainly not) and my curly hair tumbled freely over my shoulder as my fingers barely touched the rough ground. The circle glowed brilliantly and a rush of thrill and dread washed over me all at the same time as I looked expectantly to the bloody body of my beloved that lay in the middle of the circle and my eyes widened as-_

I sat up in a cold sweat as my breaths came out in irregular puffs. I shakily wrapped my arms around myself and I had a faint feeling of disgust when I realized I had sweat through my clothes. A wave of nausea washed through me as I had the feeling that I wasn't completely in my body. That dream felt so real- I could feel everything in it. Suddenly, smells came rushing back to me and I nearly doubled over as the nausea got worse. That body in the middle had certainly been rotting and the coppery tang of blood clogged the air. I had said I had been down there for a week, right? I must have been desensitized to the smells and had not realized how much it reeked, but why am I smelling it now?

Was it a nightmare? Did Rebel send me a nightmare? Like in the last nightmare he gave me, I never actually said the name of the guy I was thinking of. The last nightmare was just as realistic as this one too, so I guess it makes sense. It didn't really feel like a nightmare though, it was more like...

I whipped my head up as I heard a voice from outside what I assume was a door. I cringed as a splitting pain that was enough to give me double vision suddenly tore through me from my head and I clenched my hands to the back of it. I looked up and was confused when even though my double vision cleared up, my vision was still very fuzzy. This quickly turned to panic when I realized that my glasses were missing.

I quickly whipped my head around, but the pain caused me to retreat to clenching my head for several more minutes until it let up enough for me to stand it. Not wanting to pass out from pain again, I much more carefully and slowly turned my head; trying to catch a glimpse of the outline of my glasses.

I soon found the blurry blue and black shape of my glasses next to me on what I assume was a table. I eagerly reached over and plucked them off the table and gingerly rested them on my nose; I smiled, happy to have my vision back. I then took the times to figure out where the hell I was.

The bland white walls were enough to tell me that I was in the hospital; which wasn't very surprising considering that the pain in the back of my head was enough to knock my senses back and help me remember what happened. Though, if I was remembering correctly and I was currently with the Elrics; I wouldn't put it passed Ed to let me bleed to death out of spite.

I sighed and touched my forehead; where I found bandages that no doubt encircled my head. I was surprised when I felt the coolness of automail radiating through them and put my hand in front of my face to find that my gloves were off.

Though I was sore, I pushed down the blankets that were covering my legs (while doing so I saw that I was wearing a hospital gown) and flexed my metal toes when I discovered that my feet were bare. I frowned when I thought that the Elrics now knew just how much automail I had- and the fact that I had enough bandages on me to make me look like a mummy. I had the same deal with my arms, and I also probably had a few around my torso. I guess more fragments of rubble got me than I thought.

"At least I'm alive," I sighed and clenched my metal a couple times; I still felt a little weird. It may be from drugs, but I think it's more from that nightmare-thing.

"So…she…conscious?"

I perked up slightly at the voice of a certain midget alchemist that was most likely heading towards my room.

"Well…and….probably won't be conscious for a few more days, at the least," a middle aged man, who was probably a doctor, spoke as he opened the door to my room and let both Elrics in. I was a little worried they'd be repelled by the noxious smell of dead bodies and blood, but they didn't seem bothered. Great, now I know I'm insane.

The doctor looked to where I was sitting and appeared very surprised, "Oh! Miss Black, I didn't expect you'd be awake! It's only been three days since you were admitted by these boys and after taking such a blow to the head and loosing so much blood, you shouldn't be awake for at least a few more days…"

Well, aren't I lucky? Maybe my body is used to losing a lot of blood and decided "Screw it, we've lost more blood than this before- up and at 'em Swifty; no rest for you!" or maybe that God-awful dream was enough to startle me out of what should have been a coma. Either one would do.

I gave the doctor a dull look that may have been close to a glare- I have the feeling he'd rather me be unconscious since he didn't want to be wrong about his diagnosis. At least the guy had the decency to look a bit embarrassed and coughed out an "it's good to see that you're awake."

I hate hospitals.

"Swift!" Al exclaimed, "I'm happy you're okay!"

I spied a certain bird on top of the shoulder of his amour and smiled, "Thanks Al, and thank you for taking care of Chipper."

Chipper trilled happily and swooped down onto my shoulder and nuzzled me affectionately. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor open his mouth –no doubt to object to having a bird in the hospital; probably a health hazard or some crap like that- but with another withering glare, he shut up pretty quick.

"Oh, no need to thank me! She actually found her own food (we both decided to ignore Ed when he shouted about her taking his) and she stayed over here a lot," Al said bashfully. All three of us decided to ignore the doctor who was gaping indignantly; I guess he wasn't aware that Chipper had been over here. Well, what do you expect when you leave the windows open?

"The only reason the little demon bird was with us in the first place was because she attacked us every time we tried to open your bag!" Ed butt in and pointed angrily to several peck marks on his face.

"That's what you get for trying to go through other people's bags Ed-o. That's illegal you know," I eyed him with mock distaste and patted Chipper affectionately.

"I'm a damned state alchemist! I can go through your bag if I want!" Ed yelled, pulling out his state watch triumphantly.

"You really shouldn't pull your watch for everything Ed-o. I also believe that's called abusing your power; I should report you."

"!" I don't even know what Ed was yelling at that point, but I do know that it was very loud and very angry.

"**Anyway**," I yelled over Ed to snap him out of his temper tantrum, "Why didn't you just get Al to do it? Chipper couldn't hurt him."

"Al wouldn't do it," Ed sulked and sent a glare his brother's way.

"I don't think its right to go through other people's stuff, you shouldn't either brother!"

After they bickered for a bit longer (if the doctor wasn't still there I would've considered sneaking away) Ed finally calmed down and addressed the doctor, "Could you step out for a bit? We need to talk to her."

The doctor was all-too eager to get away from the crazy people and eagerly hurried out of the room. I already knew what this was about; the homunculi. I wasn't too worried though, I had a plan that hadn't failed me yet!

"So, what happened three days ago?" Ed asked seriously.

"I don't know, what did happen three days ago?"

It was silent for a moment before Ed burst out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT HAPPENED'?"

Sheesh, you'd think I called him short. I gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'calm the hell down' and said lightly, "I think I messed up my memory a bit when I bumped my head and from the blood loss. The last couple days (when I was conscious) are kinda blurry. Would you mind telling me why the hell I'm in the hospital?"

Memory loss; works like a charm every time. I'm so lucky I pulled that off (as far as I can tell); I'm usually a horrible actress. I guess I can manage when it counts.

Ed and even Al looked at me disbelievingly for a little while before Ed spoke again, "Really?"

I nodded my head and he slapped his face while Al sweatdropped. I looked at them expectantly for an explanation; I really was interested if they'd tell me the truth. They exchanged a glance before the blond said, "Central was attacked again by Nightmare (okay, did he spread that name by himself, because that's way too convenient)- who I'm sure you heard of (which I hadn't- maybe I really should've asked around about Mr. Blue Eyes) and we found you talking to one of his accomplices."

Eh, so they forgot to mention the fact that we're dealing with homunculi. In fact, do they even know that Rebel and Envy are working together? After all, though he may be very strong, there's no proof that Rebel's a homunculus since he doesn't have violet eyes. After all, I wouldn't have thought so either if I hadn't had that vision when I entered the gate. Ed also didn't mention I looked terrified when I was talking to Envy; we weren't exactly having a nice conversation.

"Well, I kind of have a gash in the back of my head and a ton of cuts, so unless you did this to me, which I doubt you could actually do (insert yelling here), I'm guessing they had something to do with it. Considering people on friendly terms don't nearly kill each other, I'm guessing I wasn't having a friendly conversation with him. Also considering I don't know who the hell "Nightmare" is (which was true, I've never heard of "Nightmare", only Mr. Blue Eyes/Rebel) and I don't remember being acquainted with any terrorists, I don't think you have to worry about me being connected with them." Bitch

I've got to say, I impressed myself with that little speech. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that fried my brain, so let's hope the Fullmetal midget doesn't ask me anything else. It's weird, even though it was _me _saying that, I usually wouldn't be able to put my thoughts into words that smoothly. Maybe the need to not get screwed over by an overly suspicious alchemist gave me the extra kick I needed to help me spit that out and it was a onetime thing. Either way, I was pretty pleased with myself. Though, I really wish I had added the last part.

Ed and Al stared, openly surprised, though I think I had the same expression. My surprise quickly turned to smugness and I stared at them expectantly. Oh yeah, beat that Mr. Big Bad Alchemist.

Unfortunately, Ed doesn't like losing (as he _clearly _did lose) and had to have the last word, "Either way, you're going to have to come with us to headquarters for questioning, even if you did _forget_," which I'm beginning to think he thinks I'm faking, damn smart person.

"I don't want to go with you guys! No offense Al."

"None taken."

"Yeah, well I'm not too happy that I have to travel with some stupid mummy with three eyebrows," Ed shot back.

I twitched; must he always bring that up? "I don't want to travel with some paranoid midget alchemist with a black eye!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! And you have a black eye too!"

"It works for me!"

"You wish!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Who the hell would be jealous of you?"

Al sighed as he watched us bicker and had a feeling it would be a _long_ trip back to East. He couldn't help but feel bad when a nurse came in and asked for his brother to not bother the patients, causing both of us to yell "stay out of it!" and for her to flee. Al wished his brother and I would at least try to get along. He figured traveling together might cause us to warm up to each other.

Or maybe not. Al sweatdropped as he watched his brother, a respected alchemist, scream as he was attacked by a black and white bird that had to be less than five pounds.

"Yeah, go for his eyes Chipper!" I cheered.

Yes, I unknowingly agreed with Al, it was going to be a _long _trip.

…

**A bit boring, but I didn't think I could pull off Swift hitting the road without going to the hospital for that gash in the back of her head. No worries, since Swift hates the hospital and Ed wouldn't wait for her anyway and they can both bully Al into it- they'll be on the road next chapter :)**

**Okay, is anyone else ready for Swift to kick someone's ass with her screwed-up alchemy? I know I am! And since I'm the author, I hope you're ready because it's going to happen!...In about three chapters :( Oh well, it's coming.**

**Oh- tell me what you think about Swift's nightmare-of-doom at the beginning of the chapter. What was up with that? (Though it's a tad obvious)**

**That's it! Review~**


End file.
